


No Complaints

by DerpyMcderpkins



Series: Fic Requests [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Dom Sans, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Writing request, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyMcderpkins/pseuds/DerpyMcderpkins
Summary: The request:Underfell Sans x Reader with a weird/embarrassing trait. Pure sin is bonus points.





	No Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really feel like it was enough to set an archive warning, but there is a hint at non-con (it's mentioned in a very brief and vague way, but the experience isn't actually non-con).
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy my shame!!!!
> 
> And remember, all requests can be asked or inboxed to my tumblr at hooboyismellsin.tumblr.com!

There were very few days where you felt too angry for your own generation, but today was one of those days. Class had been a consistent nightmare, when you had taken off your jacket for once in your life and the professor had noticed the tattoos littering your arms, as had the other students.

 

Set the scene, it’s quiet, you’re calmly taking off your jacket like any normal ass person, then… “OH MY GOD. ARE THOSE CATS??”   


“I LOVE CATS!”   


“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU HAVE TATTOOS OF CATS!”   


“No, no, wait… there’s ponies too.”   


“Oh my god how old are you?   


“You watch my little pony?”   


“I bet she’s got like fifty cats at home…”   


“Enough!” The professor’s voice silenced them all. “I understand it’s shocking that our resident badass has tattoos of kittens and ponies, but I’m lecturing! Y/N, please, put your jacket back on.”

  
  
Your story was interrupted by laughing from the companion you were currently telling it to, and your face flushed a pale hue of pink, your brows furrowing. “Sans! This isn’t funny!”

“oh, doll, it’s fuckin’ hilarious,” the rough baritone replied, and you only seethed further as he wiped fake tears from his eye sockets.

  
“Sans! You promised you wouldn’t make fun of me if I told you the story…”

  
“aw, sweetcheeks, I jus' didn’t expect the kittens and ponies,” the skeleton perked up, red eyes lingering on yours.

You just groaned and covered your face with your hands, only to have to defensively swat at Sans as he reached for your jacket and attempted to paw it up your arms to get a good look.

  
“Cut it out! You don’t need to see them, okay?!”

“wrong. babe, ya gots t’ show me,” he insisted, still reaching for your clothing and attempting to unbutton the jacket this time.

  
Your face flushed at this, and you leaned back as you pushed him away. “Y-you pervert! Quit trying to undress me!” you huffed, only somewhat jokingly. It was kind of lewd, the way he only grinned wider than before, his sharp teeth glinting in the low light of the distant living room lamp in your apartment. “U-uh…”

  
“... wasn’t t’ original plan, but… that sounds like a better idea, ‘nyway,” he responded, his voice dipping in tone and rising in temperature as he promptly gave you a shove, pushing you back the rest of the way onto the couch and crawling over your smaller body.

  
You squealed at losing your balance, your face a permanent red now as you watched him assert himself. You swallowed thickly, shivering as you met his gaze before quickly looking away. “Sans…” you said in what you hoped was a warning tone, but you doubted it really was. It sounded more like eager, and you mentally slapped yourself.

  
“ain’t even done nothin’ and ya already callin’ my name, huh?” the lewd skeleton grinned, a red, glowing tongue swiping tauntingly against his now opened, sharp teeth, causing another shiver to wrack your body.

  
You decided not to stop him this time as Sans reached for your jacket buttons again, opening the material and sliding it off of your frame. He took a moment to snicker at the kittens and ponies from the show you had reluctantly gotten sucked into, before he got distracted again by the task he had deemed was at hand. “... ya got no idea what yer gettin’ into,” he murmured as he laved the hot, magical tongue against your collarbone, causing you to let out a quiet gasp as the tingling feeling.

  
“M-me?! You’re the one that started this,” you replied in a hoarse whisper, subconsciously closing your legs around his waist when he settled back above you. Oddly enough, he was fairly comfortable to be pressed against, and your eyes fluttered shut when he let out a growl, that red tongue moving against the sensitive skin of your throat and causing you to tilt your head back.

“ya ain’t makin’ a single move t’ stop me,” he chuckled, his tone dark and delicious and- stars, it just sent heat straight to your core when he spoke like that to you.   
You opened your eyes when he moved away, hooking his phalanges into the waistband of your pants, your teeth sneaking over your bottom lip to worry the plump flesh there as he gave a careless tug, lazily discarding the item of clothing onto the floor next to your couch.

  
“careful with that look, doll,” he drawled as he leaned forward again, tongue slipping against your inner thigh in a teasing flicker of movement. “might make it worse on yaself…”

  
“Worse?” you huffed, your short laughter full of breath, your every muscle tensing as he dragged his mouth in a slow flurry of teeth and magical tongue against your thigh, hip, and finally to the place your sex called home.

  
The panties were gone with an impatient growl from your skeleton lover, and you squeaked as Sans grabbed your thighs and pulled you close to him, his tongue immediately testing the taste of your core rather than responding at first.

  
You let out a soft mewl, shaking and breathing unsteadily as you watched him experimentally run his tongue against the outer lips of your flower, his deep voice humming as he seemingly liked what he tasted. “you’ll see,” he finally muttered, teeth still pressed against you.

  
Before you could respond, that large, tingly tongue plunged into your already dripping core and you let out a short yelp, that quickly dissolved into a moan. “A-ah~ S-sans?!?” 

  
You got no reply, since he was busy wriggling that stars-blessed tongue against your heat, letting out the occasional grunt to signify he was enjoying every reaction you gave him.

  
Your body tingled from his magic and you felt like you were going to tremble like this for an eternity, and eventually it was all you could do to fall back against the leather of the couch and gasp accordingly to every motion he made.

  
The apartment was silent, and you had only just noticed that he had turned out the lamp with presumably his magic, so the noises his mouth made against your sex were lewd and the only light source was from his flaring left eye and whenever he slipped his red tongue from your entrance to lave it greedily against your thigh or elsewhere.

  
Just when you were wriggling beneath him, gasping and mewling his name and ready to come undone with just a bit more- he stopped. The bastard was grinning at you, tongue cleaning your juices from his teeth and nasal cavity where it had pressed to you. “heh… ya think yer  _ gettin’ off _ that easily?” he questioned with that infuriating cheeky grin of his, and it was all you could do to not growl at him like some sort of animal.

  
“You make one more fucking pun and this little tryst is over,” you hissed, and he chuckled a bit, his expression darkening as he leaned away from you for just a moment.

  
“yeah right… ya ain’t got that choice,” he replied in a chilly tone, sending a cold shiver through your spine when you realised that he probably wasn’t joking. It was a good thing you wanted this… You had almost forgotten the background the monsters had come from and how scary they really could be sometimes.   
You didn’t respond though, other than watching with rapt attention and desire as he hooked a thumb in his shorts and pulled them down just enough to reveal the glowing red, and… well, rather  _ impressive _ erection that had been hiding underneath. Your face flushed, but you were forced to gaze up at Sans as he re-assumed his position over you, spreading your legs around him and trailing his hands against your body, warm bones squeezing your soft flesh as he slipped one up your tank top.

  
“ya weren’t expectin’ me to come packin’, eh?” he chuckled, his grin smug as you whimpered a bit when his hand had worked his way under your bra and roughly gripped at the flesh of your breast.

  
“N-not exactly,” you whispered, breath hitching when he began rutting his length against your wet core, the magic tingly against your clit in the most delicious way. “Ah~”

  
“ya ain’t gonna forget this,” he muttered, his free hand sliding up to grip your shoulder as he sighed from the relief of your warm lips welcoming his magical cock’s embrace. “and ya don’t get to be done til I say so... “

  
You didn’t even get a chance to nod before he started pressing into you, delving deep into your core with just a few thrusts, and trying to jam deeper still. You mewled under him, much to his delight, as he wasted no time in thrusting quickly against you in order to relieve that building excitement that came with his own desire. “stars…” he breathed, eyelights trained intensely on your own gaze until you felt thoroughly cowed. “fuckin’ made to fit me… weren’t ya?”   
You were still gasping, reeling from the- literally- magical pleasure as he thrusted particularly hard when you didn’t answer him immediately, causing you to let out a pleasured yelp.

  
“answer me, kitten,” he growled, leaning over you and finally allowing you to avert your gaze by closing your eyes when his teeth nipped at your shoulder and his hand pinched at the delicate bud of your nipple.

  
“Ah! S-sans~ I… yes…” you replied, words hardly able to clamber out of your lips, but it seemed good enough for him and he lessened the intensity of his grip and thrusting against your wet heat. He seemed to be good at controlling himself for the most part, but you briefly wondered how long that would even last honestly considering that his hand sporadically gripped your shoulder tightly whenever he grunted a bit from the pleasure.

  
“good kitten,” he whispered, rewarding you with deeper thrusts and a more pleasant teasing of your breast as his tongue licked at your lips, no longer preoccupied with your shoulder. “look at me,” he huffed, red sweat dotting his skull as you opened your eyes to gaze at him, shivering at the sheer lust and pleasure in his flaring eye.

  
He seemed to be readjusting, the staring never ending as he shifted each thrust, searching for the one place he could truly rub against to make you wild. He found it, and knew he did, when you let out a loud moan, cadenced by other, softer mewls as you gripped the edges of his jacket and tugged him close against you, breathing wildly.

  
Sans smugly pressed his teeth against your lips, snaking that magical tongue inside the warm, safe cavern of your mouth to explore, and you all but melted against him as he kept at the adjustment he had found to relentlessly hammer that wonderful, hot cock inside at just the right angle to consistently brush against the spot that drove you to pant and mewl his name.

  
“ya can’t come yet,” he growled, feeling your walls tighten around him, and you let out a soft, pleading whine. “not ‘til ya tell me who owns ya. use yer fuckin’ words, doll.”

  
“S-Sans~” you gasped, your legs wrapped tight around his hips as you tried to drag him closer, faster against you, whining whenever he slowed even more. “Y-you do! You do~”

  
“who do ya want to fuck ya exclusively, huh?”

  
“You!” you gasped out in reply as he rewarded you with just a little bit harder movements. Your fingers gripped his coat, frantically trying to find purchase as he forced you to stare at him again, his hand squeezing your breast while the other moved from your shoulder to lightly grip your throat.

  
“scream my name, kitten~ then ya can come,” Sans panted, moving his teeth to press against your ear as he thrust harder and deeply into you.

“S- ah~  _ Sans!”  _  you shouted, and he rewarded you by slipping his tongue against your ear, giving both your breast and neck a squeeze, and- stars he was just so  _ hot _ in every way, it was too easy to come undone beneath him.   
Sans groaned and pressed his face into your neck, breathing in deeply and wrapping his arms around your waist to hold you close as he relentlessly fucked you through both of your orgasms.

  
It was a long moment later, with both of you panting and sweating, before he finally pulled away from your sex, making you hiss lightly at the feeling. You opened your eyes just enough to watch him lazily readjust his own clothing, before wedging himself between you and the back of the couch, his nasal cavity pressed to your hair.

  
“we’re makin’ this a regular thing,” he grunted finally, and you only had the energy to nod. You weren’t about to point out that he was currently cuddled against you while making those demands.

  
It wasn’t as if you wanted to complain, anyways.


End file.
